zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TenCents
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoey 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TenCents page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog)hey is their still some openings for being a adminsummer hat 17:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC)summer hat hi i was seeing if u can unblock me from icarly thingSpring apple 04:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Adoption? Sorry for the late reply, but: Great that your eligible for adopting the wikia, but why would the want my OK for it? I'm not like a moderator or anything? Wiiboy4ever 22:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I say it's a fine idea as long as it doesn't get fan based and ship based like the iCarly wikia. Wiiboy4ever 21:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! Well in that case, you have my permission to adopt this wikia. =) Wiiboy4ever 01:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin Wow! Really?! Thanks so much! I would love to be admin. I promise I won't let you down!!! :D SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 01:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) It's ok. I hope things go well too. Is it okay if I add gallery pages instead of just having a bunch of pictures squished together on some pages (episode pages, specifically). SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 01:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 01:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow! You did a lot when I was gone (I had to clean my whole house so I wasn't able to get on for long). It looks amazing! Nice job, by the way! What else do we need to do now? I'll start working on the gallery pages. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 22:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) What's the official Zoey 101 site? And I see you got commenting. Awesome! SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 15:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Aw. :( Hold on. I have to go, but I'll be back on in another hour or so. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 15:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the new template? It got a little messed up, but it's still pretty good. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 02:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. The only problem with it is that Michael's name thing got messed up. I tried fixing it but it wouldn't work. The template name is Cast, if you wanna try. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 03:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I was actually thinking of doing that. I saw the vandal attack on Lola's page. We should protect the pages. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 14:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Hey, I'm from the iCarly wikia, you might recognize me. Just wanted to say that it's an awesome of you to clean up this website;; I had been here before, thinking "O__O, no one has ever updated this site." {C So, really cool idea, I miss this show :) Munro-eli 02:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC)Munro-eli Galleries and stuff for articles? I've noticed that there are seperate articles for things that belong to a single article, like galleries, for example. Now, I took the liberty of changing the Time Capsule Gallery to Time Capsule/Gallery. I did that because normal wikis (like the Mario wiki) do that for stuff like galleries so they can tie in with the original article. Is that okay, or should I just leave it to "Time Capsule Gallery"? Wiiboy4ever 14:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Galleries Alright, sounds cool. Thanks! :D Wiiboy4ever 18:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin I would ''love ''to be an admin. Wiiboy4ever 18:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Custom badges? I've been thinking about making them. What do you think? Wiiboy4ever 01:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Badges like these: They have the wikia's theme. Wiiboy4ever 02:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) 88.16.0.62 Yeah, um, this user is spamming comments like 5igqn954054g804 on random articles. I've been thinking about banning him. Wiiboy4ever 20:18, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:re: Yeah, good point. Just makin' sure. Wiiboy4ever 19:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey there :) Hey TenCents. lol You're an admin on lots of Dan show wikis I see! Which show's your favorite? Btw, do you guys have anything specific that you want to be edited and worked on in this wiki? I'd love to help! :) If there's nothing specific, I'll just continue with what I have been doing: going to random pages and editing problems. Cc71 06:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Contests I dunno, sounds kinda hasty to me. Aren't admins normally rewarded if they contribute a lot on the wikia. I mean, couldn't (hear me out here) a total stranger just, like make a wiki background per say win the contest, and then win administration, and then abuse it or never contribute again? But hey, don't get me wrong, the whole thing sounds really fun and we do need some more attention on this site, but just saying. Would there be a less sophisticated that would suffice such as a wiki moderator or something, admins are more "important"? Anyway, who knows. I'm probably the most inexperience admin on a wiki you will run into. :p , and this could change this wiki for the better. So you're the beaurecrat (can't spell that for my life) here, and whatever you decide is just fine with me. Wiiboy4ever 23:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Contests I think the contests would be a great idea! But, like Wiiboy said, the admin may abuse their power and not contribute. So I say, if we're going to do this, we should pick out the best one then look around at the users' other active wikias to see if they're good for the role. If not, we could pick the second best and do the same. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 00:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I just saw this picture a new user uploaded. It's a cartoon of a character using the middle finger sign. Should it be removed? Wiiboy4ever 19:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: contest Cool beans. Did you already tell Sunrise Daisy about this? How do I check the notice board again? Wiiboy4ever 00:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) re:re Ah, okay. Thanks! I left a comment on the admin notice board. Also, cool beans I guess is just another way to say "alright" or "kk" or just "cool". Jackson Colt said it one time on iCarly and I thought it was kind of funny :P Wiiboy4ever 02:20, November 4, 2011 (UTC) background contest results Hey, about the contest results, has it been announced who the winners was yet? If not, are we doing them? Also, who won, so they can be congratulated (and possibly rewarded)? Wiiboy4ever 05:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) And, I noticed that some community websites have done things such as "awards" where people are nomonated for categories such as "most positive contributor" and such at the beginning of the year. Do you think we should do that this month? (btw, this is completely disagreeable, it's a hasty dicision, and I'm curious of what people think about this) Wiiboy4ever 05:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Spammers Hey. I noticed that you (at least I think it was you) said that spammers would be permanantly banned. So are you sure we should permaban all spams, regardless of severity? It's okay if the answer is yes, just need a confirmation. Wiiboy4ever 17:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) hey can you please join my wikia the link is at the bottom of my profile thanks! Re: Adminship? Hey there! Haha, I would love to have adminship on this wiki. I finally am more active here then before. I was actually hoping I would be given adminship if I worked hard enough at it. :) Thanks. Do I get to be a bureaucrat or just an admin? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 02:44, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well thank you anyways. I really appreciate this. I am planning on designing a new theme for this wiki if that's okay. I was also thinking of making new neater looking infoboxes too. :3 Thank you again <33 Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 03:06, May 14, 2012 (UTC) what is this Wiiboy4ever - bureaucrat, rollback, sysop TenCents - bureaucrat, sysop SundriseDaisy - sysop why is it that I'm the only one that's all 3? XD edit: oops, just read the userrights for my account. Disregard that. :3 Also, I made myself a chat mod since there's no one else who is one. Do you want to be one too? Wiiboy4ever 17:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Background Hey Ten Cents <3 I just thought I'd let you know that I'm making plans to change the wikis background soon and I wanted your opinion on it. Not many people aside from me seem to be active everyday on here so, I've gotten like 0 comments on my blog post. xD I was gonna run it by the other admins to see what they think. Go here and comment or just leave me a message on what you think. Thank you <3 ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 19:16, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey!How are you doing?I am Darylaine Kransen,but please call me Dary;)I am new to this wikia,so i dont know whre to start editing.Would you care to help me out?I would really apreciate it:) Bye!See you on this wikia! Hate Comments Hello, My name is Maddie and I need to report something. There are alot of hate comments on the Jamie Lynn Spears page. Maddieandcookies (talk) 07:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Maddieandcookies Admin? Can I become an admin please?TavANTe 16:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin Can I become an admin please?TavANTe 16:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Comment Please delete this spam comment. The user who added that comment was . Roxyme Talk Contributions 00:58, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat? Hey TenCents. Hmm, what would you say to maybe promoting me to bureaucrat soon? I have been active with editing everyday since April with my counter being at 138 days now. :D 21:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC) thank you for talking with me Welcome back! A bit late, but welcome back! It's great to see you return to the wiki. :) Ain't nobody got time fo dat! (talk) 22:12, May 17, 2014 (UTC)